


I’m Home Now

by LavenderMandarin



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kara talks about Krypton, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMandarin/pseuds/LavenderMandarin
Summary: Kara wakes up next to Lena and their fluffiness turns into talking and more fluffiness.Inspired by this one-liner: “You’ve always felt like home.”
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 194





	I’m Home Now

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 11:30 PM
> 
> That’s it

The sunlight shining through the blinds was what woke her up. Kara stretched, yawning lazily before she realized something was off. This wasn't her apartment, and this wasn't her bed, and... she was naked.

She was almost scared to see who was next to her, but when she did, she let out a sigh of relief.

Lena's hair was splayed out on the pillow, the dark ebony locks contrasting the pearly white color of the pillowcase. She was snoring lightly, her mouth half-open, and the covers only reached up to her shoulders. Her collarbone and neck were on full display, and Kara blushed as she noted the several bruises and hickeys dotting her lower neck, forming a trail down past the covers.

Lena was still, thankfully, asleep, and Kara smiled softly. She had been drunk last night, and had forgotten what had happened until she'd looked at Lena. It had been a crazy night, celebrating at the bar over defeating Lex, and being drunk had led to feelings being confessed and they had ended up at Lena's apartment.

She didn't regret a second of it, she was just a little—ok, scratch that—a lot worried about how Lena would react to it.

She didn't get any more time to think when Lena stirred, grumbling under her breath about how bright it was, before her eyes finally opened. 

"Why is it so damn bright?! I swear I closed my blinds last nigh-"

She was cut off when she saw Kara, still laying next to her, smiling nervously.

"Heyyy, Lena."

"Kara? What are you-" Lena looked down- "...what happened last night?"

After a brief summary in which Kara got sidetracked several times and tripped over her words several more, Lena still seemed to be in shock.

Kara decided to go straight for it. 

"You don't... you don't regret it, do you?"

Lena looked up at her, brow furrowed.

"Of course not! I thought you would regret it!"

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"Well, to be clear, I don't regret it."

"And I don't either."

Kara hesitated for a second before asking another question.

"And... you meant what you said? Last night, I mean."

"What, when I said you were warm and strong?"

Kara flushed even redder.

"When you told me you loved me."

"That depends whether you meant it when you told me."

"I meant it."

"So did I."

"Oh, okay."

Kara leaned back against the pillow, also still in shock.

"Wait, you love me?"

"Kara, darling, of course I love you. You're hard to not love."

"I love you, too."

Lena nuzzled against Kara's neck, and the open blinds caught Kara's attention.

"Hey, Lena."

"Yes?"

"You know how I told you about Krypton?"

Lena stoped nuzzling and straightened up, sensing the conversation was about to take a turn into more serious topics.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just- you know how I also told you it felt like I lost my home then?"

"Mhm."

"And then I felt like I had gotten it back when I spent time with the Danvers, but it always felt like something was missing?"

"Where are you going with this?"

Kara looked back at Lena, and Lena was taken aback by the depth of emotion in Kara's eyes.

"It was you," she whispered, as if afraid to break the fragile tension between them.

"You've always felt like home. From the first day we met. You swept me off my feet and kept me on my toes, but I always felt comfortable around you. I felt like I could tell you anything."

Kara sniffled lightly before she continued.

"You were so magnetic. I was so drawn to you and everything you did. Even before we met, I would read articles about your inventions, how they saved countless lives, and I would wonder just how far the good in you went."

Lena's hand pressed against her mouth, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I just want you to know. Whatever you've been told in the past, you are _good._ You are so good and even when we were fighting, your motivations were still for good. I'm sorry I couldn't see that then. You weren't the fool, I was."

Lena sobbed out at the confession and Kara wrapped her up in her arms.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. We're okay, now. I love you and you love me. We're okay, zhao."

Lena laughed wetly.

"I just wish it hadn't taken us so long."

"Me too. But the good things in life, you have to fight for," Kara mused, stroking Lena's hair.

"Well, you're the best thing in my life," Lena stated adamantly.

"And you're the best thing in mine," Kara chuckled.

"I love you, Kara."

"Love you, too, Lena."

Later, when Lena had fallen back asleep, Kara would whisper against her hair, quietly, quiet enough that no one would have heard her.

_"No matter how long it took, I'm home now."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> also i’m on tumblr @catargott


End file.
